


每天一个题目

by dearme



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearme/pseuds/dearme
Summary: 每天一个题目脑洞，写着玩儿题目自取，用，都可以用





	每天一个题目

《一秒钟能发生什么》

++

我把肥皂扔到地上，扯碎了自己的毛巾，打碎了镜子的一角，把手纸扔进马桶里。

然后我坐在客厅的地上，闭上眼睛。

等我再次睁开的时候，果不其然发现一切恢复了原状。肥皂好端端地待在肥皂盒里，毛巾完好如初，镜子上的裂痕不见了，干净的手纸待在手纸架子上。

我长舒了一口气。

——这个能力是在半年前被我发现的：我能够回溯时间。虽然还不知道极限是多少，到目前来说，我可以把一切倒退到一秒钟之前。

通过不断的练习，我现在可以轻松掌控这个能力了。

太好了。

我来到阳台上，看着窗户上的血渍。

——这样我就可以把一秒钟前掉在阳台上的，这个不知道是谁的胳膊还给TA了。


End file.
